criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Conquest Of Paradise
Conquest of Paradise is the third fanmade case in PetersCorporal's second city, Blue Coasts, as well as the third one in the Evergreen Tops district. Characters Introduced: *Ned Stephenson (Fireboom CEO) *Ousman Jawo (Expert in wildlife and botany) *Homer Bryar (Jerry's father) Case Background The player and Jerry Bryar were told to go to the gated community Evergreen Paradise to investigate Montgomery Appleton's links to the Hilton & Hilton Club, since he was the only one unrelated to the Hilton family who received mail from it (out of the hundreds of receivers) after the club closed. This made them think that what the team had been looking for in the club was now in Montgomery's house. When they got there, they found out that the neighborhood's security guard had already called the police because of a murder and that Everett Sanderson was already there. However, Everett was lost and he couldn't find the dead body so the player and Jerry said they'd help. The victim turned out to be a young boy called Samuel Reece, who was going to act in a play for Colombus Day that afternoon in the amphitheatre where he was found dead. He and his classmates had been rehearsing with Carmela Johnson's help, since she was a professional actress who also lived in Evergreen Paradise. Jerry's suspicions about Carmela being in MAFIA turned out to be right after she replied to the password. Nonetheless, George Nearnight warned them about MAFIA. They shouldn't say the password to many people because if they thought they were really part of the society, they'd eventually include them in their criminal schemes. In the middle of the investigation, Thomas Ravens said that they were being hacked again and the hacker was using the same method that Montgomery Appleton's hacker had used two and a half years when Thomas exposed his tax evasion case. This meant that for some reason, Montgomery had decided to hack them again. The most sensible reason they found for it was because Joey Appleton, his son and the case's witness, had told him that there were two police agents in their gated community because of Samuel's death. On top of that, Thomas started panicking because he couldn't hack Montgomery back and their whole network was at his mercy. The team managed to arrest Samuel's killer, who turned out to be Evergreen Paradise's security guard, Gordon McSteve. The kids had asked him to light up the firecrackers at 7 p.m. when the play would finish. Unfortunately, he thought it was 7 a.m. and did it at that time, when the fireworks hadn't been prepared yet and Samuel was rehearsing at the amphitheatre. He mistook the sound of the scaffold collapsing for the firecrackers exploding and after all, the case was just a sad accident. He was sentenced to 2 years in jail with parole in 6 months. The morning after the case, Everett requested the team's help because a horde of vandals made their way into Evergreen Paradise and were now vandalizing and stealing from the gated community's houses. So far, he'd only gotten a report of missing things from Joey Appleton, so they went to talk to him. Chief Nearnight had said that they should try to find whatever he'd received by mail from the Hilton & Hilton Club. Joey said the vandals had stolen an orange box (which was mail), and the team only found a white rose without thorns in the house, which was out of place and had been left there by the vandals. Annabelle Chashiroua confirmed that the white unthorned rose was a symbol that MAFIA left behind after their crimes. James Robert and the player asked Montgomery Appleton what was going on but he said he had no idea and that the orange box they'd stolen contained just two tennis rackets and a tennis ball from the Hilton & Hilton Club. James was determined to get more answers so they went to Carmela Johnson's house, which had been vandalized on the outside but no thief had entered the house. They found a crowbar which had small leaves on it, which were given for analysis to Ousman Jawo, a Gambian expert in wildlife and botany who had been hired by the police and was hardly ever at the HQ. He said that the leaves came from plants that grew in the Evergreen Wetlands, so they asked Carmela about that and she said that a MAFIA squad was hiding in the wetlands where they kept important things for the organization and made sure nobody stole them. Jerry also decided to check up on Ronnie Reece, the victim's father, because he was devastated due to Samuel's death and they feared he could get even worse now that the vandals were damaging his house. Ronnie said he'd accidentally taken a photo of one of the vandals, so his phone was sent to Thomas. The vandal on the photo turned out to be Martin Jenkins, the MAFIA agent who was the mastermind behind the team's two previous murder investigations. Jerry presumed that Martin may have hidden in the amphitheatre since the photo showed him running in that direction. They investigated there and found a broken police badge which belonged to Homer Bryar, Jerry's father, who had been also a police officer in the same team. This meant that somebody in the team had stolen Homer's old badge and given in to the MAFIA vandals so that they could enter the gated community. In other words, a mole in the team was helping the enemy. Thereby, Chief Nearnight told the player and Jerry to stay in the wetlands and find the MAFIA squad, since the mole would appear "sooner or later". Stats Victim: *'Samuel Reece '(Found bashed to death by a scaffold.) Murder Weapon: *'Firecrackers' Killer: *'Gordon McSteve ' Suspects Ronnie Reece (Victim's father) Suspect's profile: The suspect is from Evergreen Paradise - The suspect uses firecrackers Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair - The suspect has a stubble Carmela Johnson (Actress and businesswoman) Suspect's profile: The suspect is from Evergreen Paradise - The suspect uses firecrackers Suspect's appearance: - Gordon McSteve (Security guard) Suspect's profile: The suspect is from Evergreen Paradise - The suspect uses firecrackers Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair - The suspect has a stubble Joey Appleton (Montgomery's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect is from Evergreen Paradise - The suspect uses firecrackers Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Ned Stephenson (Fireboom CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses firecrackers Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair - The suspect has a stubble Quasi-suspects Montgomery Appleton (Appleton Light Industries CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect is from Evergreen Paradise Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Killer's profile *The killer is from Evergreen Paradise *The killer uses firecrackers *The killer has short hair *The killer is under 30 years old *The killer has a stubble Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Death in the community *Investigate Celebrations amphitheatre (Clues: Victim's body, Scaffold, Schoolbag) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Dandruff (Result: Gordon McSteve's dandruff) *Interrogate Gordon McSteve about the victim *Examine Scaffold (Result: Gunpowder) *Analyze Gunpowder (6:00:00) *Examine Schoolbag (Result: Victim's ID) *Tell Ronnie Reece about the victim's death *Investigate Rehearsal room (Clues: Framed picture, Faded paper) *Examine Framed picture (Result: Carmela Johnson's photo) *Talk to Carmela Johnson about the case *Examine Faded paper (Result: Amphitheatre map) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Paradise's fireworks *Examine Witness description (Result: Joey Appleton's description) *Take Joey Appleton's testimony *Investigate Appleton Residence (Clues: Video camera) *Examine Video camera (Result: Unlocked video camera) *Analyze Video camera (10:00:00) *Investigate Studio dashboard (Clues: Pack of firecrackers, Torn note, Faded notebook) *Examine Pack of firecrackers (Result: Colored powder) *Analyze Colored powder (8:00:00) *See if Ned Stephenson has anything to say *Examine Torn note (Result: Ronnie's note) *Ask Ronnie Reece about the play *Examine Faded notebook (Result: Play script) *Talk to Carmela Johnson about the script *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Pirates *Investigate Living room (Clues: Mobile phone, Bullet shell, Vase) *Examine Mobile phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Ask Joey Appleton about his father *Examine Bullet shell (Result: Gun cleaner sample) *Analyze Gun cleaner sample (10:00:00) *Tell Gordon McSteve to give explanations *Examine Vase (Result: Ticket) *Analyze Ticket (6:00:00) *Clear things up with Ned Stephenson *Investigate Stage entrance (Clues: Matchstick, White pieces) *Examine Matchstick (Result: Dust) *Examine Dust (Result: Gunpowder, strontium, and copper) *Analyze Matchstick (12:00:00) *Examine White pieces (Result: Surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (9:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Mobsters and hackers 3 (No stars) 'Mobsters and hackers:' From the club to the community *Get the report from Joey Appleton (Reward: Cacique headress) *Investigate Living room (Clues: Heap of food) *Examine Heap of food (Result: White rose) *Analyze White rose (8:00:00) *Interrogate Montgomery Appleton about the vandals (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Rehearsal room (Clues: Crowbar) *Examine Crowbar (Result: Leaves) *Analyze Leaves (6:00:00) *Ask Carmela Johnson about the vandals (Reward: 70 XP) *Check up on Ronnie Reece *Examine Mobile phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyze Mobile phone (4:00:00) *Examine Vandal's picture (Result: Martin Jenkins' picture) *Investigate Celebrations amphitheatre (Clues: Gray pieces) *Examine Gray pieces (Result: Police badge) *Analyze Police badge (4:00:00) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Trivia *This case was originally going to be called "Touch the Sky", was later renamed to "Morning After" and then finally got the name "Conquest of Paradise". *The case's name is based on the 1992 film "1492: Conquest of Paradise". Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Blue Coasts cases Category:Featured Cases